Ichigo (Canon)/Bleach.Hub
|-|Beginning= |-|Psuedo Shikai= |-|Pseudo Bankai= |-|Pseudo Vizard Bankai= |-|Full Hollow= |-|Dangai= |-|Complete Fullbring= |-|Fullbringer Shikai= |-|Fullbringer Bankai= |-|True Shikai= |-|True Bankai= |-|Hellverse= 'Summary' Ichigo is the protagonist of Bleach. 'Powers and Stats' Tier: 9-A | 7-A | 6-C | 6-B | 6-B | Low 5-B | 6-B | 6-B | 6-B | 5-B | 5-A | ' 5-B' Name: Ichigo Kurosaki Origin: Bleach Gender: Male Age: 15 | 17 (Fullbring and Manga) | 27 (End of Series) Classification: Human | Soul Reaper | Hollow | Fullbringer | Quincy Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Flight, Spiritual Awareness, Master Swordsman, Afterimage, Advanced Growth Rate, Power/Speed Amps via Bankai and Hollowfication, Instant Regeneration in his hollow forms, Energy Projection, Extrasensory Perception, Power Nullification (Can negate abilities from characters with less Reiatsu than himself), Hand-to-Hand Combatant Attack Potency: Building level (Fought back a Menos Grande.) | Mountain level (via this calc.) | Island level (Bankai would amp Ichigo by 10 times due to him mastering it.) | Country level (Comparable to Grimmjow who can use Gran Rey Cero which can destroy Las Noches, which is small country-sized.) | Country level+ (Bullied Segunda Etapa Ulquiorra who's 1st release was bullying the previous Ichigo.) | Planet level (Slaps Aizen who would be comparable to Bankai Yamamoto.) | Country level (Pushes Tsukishima, who is comparable to Byakuya. Byakuya in the previous arc beat Yammy.) | Country level (Merges his Fullbring and Shinigami powers.) | Country level+ (Bankai is a 10 times amp and could be argued higher later in the series.) | Planet level (Regained the power he used to beat Aizen, i.e Dangai.) | Large Planet level (Stronger than Yhwach without The Almighty.) | Planet level (Stated to be able to destroy Hell in his Fully Hollowfied State, which would be comparable, if not inferior to this one.) Speed: Supersonic (Moved faster than sound.) | FTL '(Faster than Shuhei) | '''FTL+ ' (Bankai at this point is a 5-10 times increase.) | '''FTL+ (Hollowfication is relative to a Bankai amp) | Massively FTL (Full Hollow Ichigo is drastically more powerful than masked Ichigo, 100 times if not much more.) | Massively FTL+ (Dangai Ichigo is exponentially more powerful than his Fully Hollowfied state from his fight with Ulquiorra.) | FTL+ (Comparable to False Bankai.) | FTL+ (Above his Fullbring self, however, by how much is unknown.) | FTL+ (Comparable to his Vizard self.) | Massively FTL+ (Regained the power of his Dangai self.) | Massively FTL+ (Bankai amps Ichigo's power.) | Massively FTL (Comparable if not stronger than his Full Hollow self.) Lifting Strength: Unknown Striking Strength: Building Class | Mountain Class | Island Class | Country Class | Country Class+ | Planet Class | Country Class | Country Class+ | Planet Class | Large Planet Class | Planet Class Durability: Building level | Mountain level | Island level | Country level | Country level+ | Planet level | Country level | Country level+ | Planet level | Large Planet level | Planet level Stamina: Very high, fought for 5 days and nights, higher versions would scale to this Ichigo who trained for 83 days straight. Range: Standard melee range to hundreds of meters Standard Equipment: Zanpakuto Intelligence: Above average, listed as the 18th highest student out of 322 students. Weaknesses: Ichigo is extremely rash and headstrong, which makes him vulnerable to smarter/more diverse characters. He also lacks a main ability like most other characters in the series, relying more on his raw strength and speed instead. Key: Substitute Shinigami | False Shikai | False Bankai | Vizard | Full Hollow | Post-Dangai Training | Fullbring | Fullbring Shikai | Fullbring Bankai | True Shikai | True Bankai | Hellverse Note: For speed there are more feats that I could bring up supporting Ichigo being FTL and higher. However a lot of these feats would require me to do a lot of scaling and I'm trying to keep this as simple as possible. I can provide other examples if anyone would like to see them. Category:Tier 9 Category:Tier 7 Category:Tier 6 Category:Tier 5 Category:Bleach.Hub